Landfill sites are sites where waste material is disposed of by burying the material beneath the ground surface or by simply letting the waste material accumulate over such surface.
Despite recent efforts to recycle more waste material in order to reduce the amount of waste material arriving at landfill sites, a significant proportion of waste material is still disposed of in this way. Whether waste material is not recyclable or if recycling is not available in that locality, landfill is, in some instances, the only option for disposing of waste material.